visualkeifandomcom-20200223-history
SADS
Lineup * 清春 (Kiyoharu) - Vocals → DOUBLE BED → SUS-4 → GARNET → 黒夢 → SADS → 清春 → 清春, SADS, 黒夢 → 清春, SADS * K-A-Z ' - Guitar (2010.1.29 - 2018.11.30) → Twinzer → STAB BLUE → DETROX → DETROX, 黒夢 (support), SADS, K-A-Z, カイキゲッショク (support) * 'YUTARO ' - Bass (2017.4.15 - 2018.11.30) → JELLY→ → LAID BACK OCEAN → undervár → SADS * 'GO - Drums (2010.1.29 - 2018.11.30) → SUNS OWL → SUNS OWL, 黒夢 (support), SADS → SUNS OWL, SADS 'Former members' * クボタケイスケ (Daisuke Kubota) - Bass (2010.1.29 - 2016.10.30) → はやぶさジョーンズ → 清春 (support) → SADS, kubotaroad, la la larks → * 坂下たけとも (Taketomo Sakamoto) - Guitar (1999.6.2 - 2003) → TRANS → Dragon Ash (support) → 黒夢 (support) → sads → The DUST'N'BONEZ → BAD SiX BABiES → THE SLUT BANKS * 小林勝 (Masaru Kobayashi) - Bass (2000.12.7 - 2003), Support Bass (2000.3.18 - 2000.12.7) → SOY SAUCE SONIX → sads → nil → ザ・クロマニヨンズ * 満園英二 (Eiji Mitsuzono) - Drums (2001.6.20 - 2003.8, absent from live performances from Summer 2002 until 2003 due to health reasons) → Wild Flag → BOW WOW → 黒夢 (support) → sads → THE SLUT BANKS → The DUST'N'BONEZ * 牟田昌広 (Masahiro Muta) - Drums (1999.6.2 - 2001.3.31) → sads → * 田沼徹浩 (Tetsuhiro Tanuma) - Bass (1999.6.2 - 1999.6.14) → sads → * 舛岡圭司 (Keiji Masuoka) - Support Drums (2002.8.20 - 2002.11.26, 2003.5.31 - 2003.6.22) * 平出悟 (Satoru Hiraide) - Support Guitar (2000.8.5 - 2000.12.7) * 山根浩成 (Kousei Yamane) - Support Bass (1999.7.24 - 1999.12.19) Biography Discography 'Albums & EPs' Image:SADS_1.jpg| SAD BLOOD ROCK'N'ROLL full-length (1999.9.22) Image:SADS_2.jpg| BABYLON full-length (2000.6.7) Image:SADS_3.jpg| THE ROSE GOD GAVE ME full-length (2001.8.29) Image:SADS_4.jpg| “ ”(untitled) full-length (2002.4.12) Image:SADS_5.jpg| 13 full-length (2003.3.26) Image:SADS_6.jpg| THE 7 DEADLY SINS full-length (2010.7.7) Image:SADS_7.jpg| LESSON 2 mini-album (2010.12.8) Image:SADS_8.jpg| erosion self-cover (2014.6.14) Image:SADS_9.jpg| FALLING full-length (2018.7.6) 'Singles' * 1999.07.07 TOKYO * 1999.10.14 SANDY * 2000.01.13 赤裸々 * 2000.01.13 メディア (bonus disc) * 2000.04.12 忘却の空 * 2000.04.12 ストロベリー * 2000.11.16 NIGHTMARE * 2001.06.20 PORNO STAR * 2001.07.25 APPETIZING * 2002.04.28 DEPRAVITY DAY * 2003.05.28 Masquerade * 2010.07.23 L/C (free distributed) * 2010.11.10 DISCO * 2010.11.24 Liberation (free distributed) * 2010.11.26 FOR YOU (free distributed) * 2010.12.06 FAIRY'S MALICE (free distributed) * 2014.06.14 spin 'Compilation albums' * 2003.07.09 GREATEST HITS ～BEST OF 5 YEARS～ * 2005.09.28 Sads Rare BOX 「リクープ」 'VHS' * 1999.10.14 FILM COLLECTOR * 1999.10.14 Conclusion of my BABYLON "The Revenge * 1999.10.14 Document of “Welcome to my BABYLON” tour The INTRODUCTION * 2002.04.24 AWAKE 'DVD' * 2000.09.20 FILM COLLECTOR * 2001.04.28 Conclusion of my BABYLON "The Revenge * 2001.04.28 Document of “Welcome to my BABYLON” tour The INTRODUCTION * 2002.04.24 AWAKE * 2003.??.?? INNER FILM 02.12.25 EBISU The Garden Hall * 2003.05.28 131DAYS * 2003.07.09 GREATEST CLIPS 〜BEST OF 5 YEARS〜 * 2003.09.17 03.06.11 Zepp Tokyo～sads 2003 tour "13" -Thirteen-～ * 2007.03.28 DEMONSTRATION FILM GIG 99.08.01 shibuya CLUB QUATTRO * 2007.03.28 00.09.18 Zepp TOKYO ACOUSTIC * 2010.07.28 100501 ゴシックサーカス Live at 日本武道館 * 2010.11.11 vip only BOOTLEG Vol. 2 * 2011.11.01 EXTREME MAD YEARS * 2015.06.18 May I Stay/Light of Life 'Omnibus albums' * 2000.06.22 HANOI ROCKS TRIBUTE * 2001.03.28 JOYRIDE 矢沢永吉スーパーカバー・トラックス * 2001.04.11 THE MODS TRIBUTE ～SO WHAT!～ Category:Major